Get Two Stans Get Two More
by SailorMew4
Summary: It was 1960 something when Stan and Ford visit the sleepy town called Gravity Falls and find a weird tape measure. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry my other story viewers but I couldn't help myself. I'll try to update those but it really depends what comes to me. Hope you enjoy "Get Two Stans Get Two More"**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

In 1960 something in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey two twins were in a Pawn Shop called "Pines Pawn".

"Stan have you've heard what Mom and Dad are planning?" asked a young Ford to Stan who had his head in a bucket.

"Wha Sixer?" replied Stan muffled from the bucket. Ford chuckled as he helped take the bucket off. "Oof! So what'cha say Sixer?"

"Mom and Dad are planning a trip," answered Ford. Stan's eyes widen in shock.

"Really?! Are Ma and Pa finally goin take us somewhere outta of here?" asked Stan excitedly. Ford nodded which made Stan smiled showing off his missing tooth. "Awesome! Do ya know where we goin? Do ya?! Do ya?!"

"No but they should be telling us soon," said Ford as he could feel his twin's excitement.

Not just a few seconds after Ford said this their mother yelled from downstairs, "Boys! Start packin we're going on a trip!"

"Yes!" cheered Stan and Ford as they high sixed each other.

"Where are we goin Ma?!" yelled Stan as Ford grabbed their backpacks.

"A sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon," answered their Ma.

* * *

In a old fashioned station wagon Ford sketched in his notebook while Stan looked through the window watching the world go by. He turned to his twin, "Can ya believe it Poindexter we're goin on a trip for once!"

"Not really, but we were planning to go sailing in the Stan 'O War so it was going to happen eventually," answered Ford as he didn't look up from his sketchbook.

"Don't be impressed it a two day drive," said their dad as he drove not looking back.

"Two days?!" groaned Stan as he slid in his chair before closing his eyes. "Wake me up when we there."

* * *

After the two days Ford noticed the sign that read "Welcome to Gravity Falls". Ford shook his twin awake. "Lee we're here."

Stan bolted awake with a cheer. "Yes!"

The pair of twins looked into the woods with eyes of wonder. Though they didn't notice a bright flash in the woods. When they finally parked in front of a motel they rushed out of the car. Stan ran around the car trying to get the feeling back in his legs while Ford just stretched his arms.

"Now kids your dad and I are gonna talk with a potential client for the Shop so do whatever," said their mom as she passed their bags to them. "Stay outta of trouble."

* * *

Ford and Stan walked around the town looking through the shops around town. After seeing nothing interesting Stan groaned. "Man, first vacation and it's boring. What a waste."

"I'm sure something will hap-Oof!" said Ford before the pair of twins bumped into someone that rushed passed them.

"Watch where ya goin you knucklehead!" yelled Stan as he rubbed his head. "Gee some people ya know Poindexter."

No response.

"Poindexter?" asked Stan again looking at his twin. He saw his twin looking at a tape measure. "Whoa! What's that?"

"I don't know. It's doesn't look like any tape measure I've seen," replied Ford as he looked at tool.

"Cool! I wanna see!" said Stan as he grabbed one end.

"Hey! I saw it first!" yelled Ford as he pulled the tape.

"Give it Sixer!" More of the tape was pulled.

"No Lee!" More tape was pulled.

"Come on just a peek!" Even more tape was pulled.

"Let go!" Once more the tape was pulled.

"No!" yelled Stan as he pushed a button.

In a flash the pair of twins disappeared but where. Or the better question when?

* * *

 **A.N: So enjoy the first chapter of Get Two Stans Get Two More. Leave a review for more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: I'm so happy I got so much love glad you guys are enjoying this. Hope you enjoy another chapter of "Get Two Stans Get Two More"**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

The bright flash blinded them for just a moment before they blinked away the blurriness. Ford adjusted his glasses while Stan rubbed his eyes.

"What the heck was that!?" asked Stan as he turned to his twin.

Ford looked at him with wide eyes before yelling, "Stanley! Your shirt it's on fire!"

Stan looked his sleeve to see the small flame. He let out a yelp before patting it out. "Okay. That's weird. What's goin' on here!"

All he heard was Ford gasp before he was pulled by him to the building as couple skateboarders passed by.

"Watch it losers!"

Stan was about to yell back before Ford covered his mouth. Ford shushed him before saying, "Stan. I don't think you realize what just happened. Look around."

Stan did so as his eyes widen. The world was so different then what he saw a couple seconds ago. The cars instead of being the muscle cars he was used were more sleek and more loud. He looked at the people they definitely dressed differently. "Ford, where are we?"

"I don-don't know. It looks like Gravity Falls but doesn't at the same time," answered Ford as he looked around the strange town.

"Well you better figure it out Poindexter," said Stan as he looked around the town.

Ford then gasped as he looked at a nearby newspaper stand. He grabbed Stan harshly before quietly shouting, "Stan! Look at what this article says!"

"Whoa! 75 cents for a paper now that's con even Ma wouldn't do," commented Stan as he shook his head.

Ford rolled his eyes as he said annoyed, "Not the price Stan! The date! Look at the date!"

Stan then read aloud, "June 1st, 2013! Holy Moses! We're a million years in the future!"

"No, actually we're only about 50 years in the future but the future none the less," corrected Ford before Stan could freak out.

"Oh so what's the plan Poindexter?" asked Stan as he leaned against the stand.

"Plan?" asked Ford confusedly.

"You know your plan to help us get back to the past," said Stan as if it was obvious.

"Oh that plan." Ford began to think before snapping his fingers. "The tape measure! That's the time machine! Where is it!"

Stan grabbed the tape measure only to show that it was busted. "Aw nuts."

"Oh no! Our only ticket home is busted! What are we gonna do!" cried out Ford as he began to pace.

Suddenly in unison their stomachs rumbled. Stan then said, "Get food. That's what we're gonna do."

* * *

They walked around till they saw a sign that read "Greasy's Diner". They looked at each other before shrugging. They opened the door to see a lot _interesting_ people. Ford and Stan found a booth as they waited for a waitress.

"Spin you dumb thing! Spin!" yelled a voice from behind them. They turned to see an elderly waitress with a lazy eye hitting a pie display.

"Um, I think we're gonna be here for a while," said Stan as he looked away.

Ford grabbed the menu and made a sharp 'yeesh'. He tapped his brother and whispered, "Lee, how much money do we have?"

"Uh I don't know. A buck fifty maybe," answered Stan as placed a spoon on his nose.

"I was a afraid you were gonna say that. We don't have enough. Look the cheapest the thing on here is three bucks. Ugh and I'm so hungry!" groaned Ford as he slid in his booth.

"Heya kiddies. What'cha want to today?" asked Lazy Susan as she walked at the two twins.

"Nothin. We can't afford any of the food and we're so hungry," replied Stan as he hit his head against the table. Soon everyone was looking at their direction which Stan took notice he smiled with an ever so cunning grin. He cleared his throat before going to his 'begging voice'. "Which is just so sad. I mean we get lost."

He soon saw people reaching for their wallets. "Our parents hate us enough to leave us alone for who knows. Maybe forever."

He soon saw green so he added the tears. "And to make it worse we're probably gonna starve to death before we ever make a real friend."

He began to sniffle before he heard a voice, "Take my money! Give it to those poor boys!"

"No take mine first!"

"TAKE MINE! THESE BOYS NEED TO BECOME MEN!"

Soon everyone in the diner was offering to pay for the food. As Lazy Susan began to write down the orders. Stan looked over to his brother to see his mouth dropped. "Hey close that mouth. We gonna get some food soon."

* * *

After a heavy meal Stan was stuffed while Ford was still finishing up before Lazy Susan came by and asked, "Are you boys all filled up?"

"Yes ma'am thank you very much," thanked Ford while Stan just burped loudly. "Aw gross."

"Hey that means. I'm officially satisfied," replied Stan as he pat his tummy.

Ford then realized something. "Excuse me miss, but you wouldn't happen to know a good handyman do you?"

"Oh yeah. Just follow the signs," answered Lazy Susan before walking away.

"Follow the signs?" thought Ford as he looked and saw a sign that read "Mystery Shack 1 mile".

"Stanley grab your backpack I think I know where to head to next," said Ford as he looked at the busted time device.

* * *

When they reached the Mystery Shack. Stan looked at the Shack and just laughed, "Wow. Look at this place."

"Yeah. I mean it's cool but don't get sidetracked," said Ford as they walked to the gift shop.

"Welcome to Mystery Shack! Where we put the fun in no refunds," greeted the female cashier in her question mark shirt.

"Whoa ! Check it Poindexter this has all your creepy sci-fi junk," pointed out Stan as he pointed to the UniBear head.

"Lee we are trying to find a handyman," said Ford getting annoyed.

"Oh you mean Soos," said the cashier. They looked at her and gave a shrug. "Soos is my boyfriend. He was the handyman before he upgraded to management."

"Oh then probably Miss…Melody," said Ford as he read her name tag.

"Well he's giving a last tour before Mr Pines comes back with the twins so he should be coming in soon," said Melody as she looked at the clock and.

Ford and Stan's eyes widen when she said 'Pines'. They slowly backed away before hiding in the green question mark shirts.

"Ford, did she just say Pines?"

"She did."

"So, are we gonna meet with future family."

"No."

"What? Why not?" asked Stan shocked. He was shocked that Ford didn't want to see more family.

"Stan, by meeting these guys we could potentially ruin the spacetime contuition! Who knows what might happen! The universe might collapse on itself!" explained Ford.

"But Ford-," said Stan before his mouth was covered. Ford shushed him as they heard a bell ring.

"Hello again Mystery Shack! Mabel Pines is back!"

Ford and Stan peeked through the shirts to see a girl around their age in a pink sweater with a pig.

"Mabel! Wait up!"

They turned to see a boy around their age with a winter hat for some strange reason. He breathed in heavily as he carried a white thick book with a blue pine tree on it.

"Both of you kids slow down! Me and Poindexter aren't as young as we used to be so help us carry _your_ stuff!"

Stan gasped quietly before Ford closed his mouth not believing what they hearing. That couldn't be...them. They peek to see them but...old.

"It's quite alright Stanley. Plus you should more fit with being at sea for a year," said Grunkle Ford as he brought in the twin's luggage.

"No way! We actually get to travel the world on the Stan 'O War!" yelled Stan in the shirt rack not realizing it was louder then he wanted. "Aw nuts."

Ford slapped his forehead as he groaned before whispering, "The universe is doomed."

"Hey! Who's there!" yelled Grunkle Ford as he pushed the kids behind him as him and Stan stalked over to the shirt rack.

"Kids stay behind," ordered Grunkle Stan as they went closer to the rack.

The older pair of twins looked at each and nodded before moving the rack away with a mighty push. "Aha!"

"AHHH!" screamed the younger pair of twins.

Before Grunkle Stan or Ford could strike they froze as they stared the younger version of themselves. Their mouths hung down as they stared with a silent scream.

"Hiya," said Ford and Stan bashfully to their older selves before the two old men fainted on sight.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you enjoyed another chapter of 'Get Two Stans Get Two More". Also a few facts to help:**

 **The journal Dipper has is the design in the real life replica of Journal 3**

 **Yes, this is a year after Weirdmageddon**

 **So Review, Follow, and all that good stuff for more of this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: I'm so happy I got so much love glad you guys are enjoying this. Hope you enjoy another chapter of "Get Two Stans Get Two More"**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Stan and Ford jumped to their feet as they saw their older selves passed out. Stan looked at the other pair of twins as they stared with a gobsmacked look. It was silent as they looked at the situation till Ford yelled panicked, "We just killed our future selves!"

He began to pace ignoring that his future self was in fact breathing. He began to hyperventilate before Dipper walked over to him and say, "Whoa, calm down Gru- uh Stanford. They just passed out. You know from shock."

"Whew! For a second there I thought we actually croaked," said Stan relieved as he whipped his sweaty brow.

"Nah. There just resting. Want to help us carry them to the living room?" asked Mabel as she tried to lift Grunkle Stan before not being able to lift him. She tried again but just a gave tired breath. "You know what we'll just leave them here. The gift shop is closed anyway."

"Sooo you're our Grunkle Stan and Ford as kids?" asked Dipper to his youthful uncles.

"I don't know what a 'Grunkle' is but I'm pretty sure uh...what's your name?" asked Ford as he hid his special hands.

"Grunkle is short for Great Uncle. Shermie is our grandpa. My name is Mabel and this is my twin bro Dipper," answered Mabel as she switched the Open Sign to Closed.

"Whoa, Shermie got grandkids. What do ya know huh Sixer?" said Stan as he looked at his twin as Ford stared at Dipper. "Fordsie, stop starin'. You don't like when people stare at you."

Ford blinked as he blushed before saying, "Sorry, just wondering why your name is Dipper."

It was now Dipper's turn to blush as he moved the hat more down before answering, "It's embarrassing."

"Hey, one embarrassment to another," said Ford as he showed off his six fingers.

Mabel nudged Dipper to show it off before whispering, "He's gonna see it in the future just get it over with."

Dipper took a deep breath as he took his hat and brushed his bangs up to show off his birthmark. Ford and Stan stare at Big Dipper on his forehead with awe. Ford stared at his hand before saying, "That's pretty cool."

Dipper blushed as he put back his hat on, "It's nothing to what you got."

Stan nudged Ford with a smile before winking at him. Ford then remembered something, "Wait, I just remembered you guys wouldn't happen to know anything about this do you?"

Ford showed off the busted tape measure before Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"No."

"Way."

"Where did you get this?" asked Dipper as he grabbed it looking at the damage.

"Back in our time a guy bumped into us and this was the ground. Guessin' the guy dropped it," answered Stan as he looked back at the event.

"So Dippin Dots, how bad is it?" asked Mabel as she noticed Dipper's face change from focused to worried.

"It's pretty bad. It's not like last time we're a couple tools would fix this. We need to get into the all the mechanics of this but the only person we know is who knows when or where," said Dipper as he gave back the device. "Sorry."

"Oh it's no problem knucklehead," said Stan as he looked back at Ford who seem upset.

"Yeah, it's not your fault Dipper," said Ford as he pocketed the device.

Dipper then saw their upset faces before saying with a smile, "Hey, I know what will make you guys happy."

He ran to his bag and grabbed while yelling, "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons!"

Ford smiled wide while Mabel and Stan groaned. "You play DD and More D?"

Dipper smiled as he recited, "With pen and paper, shield and sword…"

"Our quest shall be our sweet reward!" finished Ford along with Dipper. They laughed together and running into the living room. Ford then yelled, "I call Dungeon Master!"

Mabel looked at Stan before asking, "So what do you do for fun?"

Stan thought it before replying, "Wanna watch a movie?"

Mabel then smiled before running to the room, "I know a perfect movie."

"Hey! I get to pick if Poindexter gets to be his nerd thing!" yelled Stan chasing Mabel into the room.

* * *

Two groans escaped Grunkle Stan and Ford's mouths as they rubbed their heads. Stan looked through the door to see the sun was already setting. "Whoa, Sixer what happened?"

"I'm not sure Stanley. Though I had the strangest dream," replied Ford as fixed his glasses and stood up and helped his brother up.

"You too?" asked Stan as he stretched his back with a crack.

"I guess. I dreamed we saw our younger selves when we came home. Haha, it's ridiculous," said Ford as he walked over to close the gift shop's blinds. Though when he turned to see Stan's scared look. "What's wrong?"

"I had the same dream," answered Stan as he began to grow nervous. "You don't think…"

"No it's highly improbable that happened. It's more likely that due to being twins we may have simply experience the same dream. It's rare but it happens. No need to worry Stanley," answered Ford as he eased his brother.

"If you say so Poindexter," said Stan as he grabbed his luggage.

"Yes! I rolled a 45! Take that you brain eating creep!"

"Come on Tim and Captain Gold! You can find the Riches Archipelago!"

Stan and Ford looked at each before shrugging. Stan yelled, "Hey you knuckleheads what hap-!"

Stan cut himself as his mouth dropped at what he saw. He looked at Ford who was gobsmacked. There on the floor was Dipper and a younger Ford playing Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons having the time of their life. On Stan's chair sat Mabel and a younger Stan watching an old movie that Ford and Stan used to watch called "Riches Archipelago".

Dipper and Mabel saw them and yelled, "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! You're awake!"

They rushed over and hugged them but they quite hug back as they stared at the younger selves who seem to wave embarrassed.

"Children, are we still dreaming. Please tell me we are," begged Ford hoping it really wasn't true.

"Sorry Great Uncle Ford but yeah. These are your younger selves," said Dipper as he rubbed the back of his head nervous.

"I don't believe this," mumbled Ford enough to heard.

"Well believe it Poindexter cause we're staying til one of you nerds figure out how to fix it so the sooner you fix it the sooner we leave. Got it?" said Stanley as he paused the movie.

"Hey watch it your tone you little twerp!" scolded Stan to his younger self before just realizing he just scolded himself. "Okay, that was weird."

"Sorry to intrude Stanley uh Older Stanley but you wouldn't mind letting us stay til we can solve our predicament would you?" asked Stanford with his innocent eyes behind his glasses.

Stan was speechless before saying and pushing Ford in front of him, "You can answer this."

Ford who was still speechless but said quietly, "Sure. Um younger me. Ahem. So where's this device you used to get you here?"

Stanford took out the device and handed it to him. Ford looked at this while he said, "I'll see what I can do."

He walked to the vending machine while Stanford and Stanley shared a confused look. Ford punched the code to open it. The younger selves gasp as they yelled in unison, "Cool!"

"Call me for dinner!" yelled Ford as he walked down to his lab.

Stanley and Stanford looked up to Stan who avoided looking at them before saying, "Just finish what you kids were doing. I'll go order pizza or something in a bit. After I take a long break to uh think of living arrangements. That's it."

Stan laughed nervously before walking away to his room with a loud slam of the door. Stanley then asked aloud, "Did I just lie to _myself_?

Mabel then continued to play movie as she answered, "Don't worry Little Stan it's nothing to worry about. He's just nervous about you know this whole thing."

"Why's that?" asked Stanford to future niece.

"Let's just say you guys change a lot through the years," said Dipper with an upset tone as he rolled the dice again.

Stanford looked Stanley with a broken hearted look knowing that this change wasn't the good kind. Stanley shrugged as he continued to watch the movie. Stanford looked back at the game with a frown.

* * *

Later at diner the Pines Family sat at table though it was weirdly silent. Mabel looked back her pair of uncle twins and said, "Ugh! Say something!"

Ford and Stan looked at each other before they stood up in unison. Ford grabbed a couple slices of pizza before muttering, "I'm gonna keep working on the device."

He walked away as Stan yelled, "Nonspecific excuse!"

He grabbed his slices and ran to his room. "Oh uh younger selves you're gonna sleep with Dipper and Mabel. There should be extra sleeping bags!"

"I'm not the only one weirded out by our future selves behavior, right?" asked Stanford as he looked at where they walked away.

"Mmpf," replied Stanley with his mouth full as he shook his head.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before Mabel yelled, "Hey let's go sleep! Sleep is fun!"

She grabbed the pizza box and placed it in fridge before dragging the new pair of twins to the attic. Dipper followed close behind as he grabbed extra sleeping bags.

When they reached the attic Mabel snuggled in her bed as she quickly said, "Good night Dipper. Goodnight Little Stan and Ford!"

Dipper rolled his eyes as he wrote in his Pine Tree covered journal writing about the day. Though he noticed that Stanford and Stanley looked upset still. He then said gently, "Hey, don't worry about anything kay? Everything is going to be okay."

Dipper turned off the lantern as he slept though while one pair of twins slept the other wasn't.

"Ford? You awake?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think happened to us?"

"I don't know Lee."

A pause. "Ford, we're gonna stay friends forever right?"

"I know we are."

There was a pause before Stanford heard Stanley snoring. "I hope so anyway."

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you guys like this chapter too. This is the first time I have ever been so invested in a story. Remember leave a review and I'll get another chapter up real soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: I'm so happy that so many of you wonderful people are enjoying this. Hope you guys enjoy another chapter of "Get Two Stans Get Two More".**

 **Also when Grunkle Stan/Ford in a scene with Past!Stan Twins the Past Twins will be referred to as Stanford and Stanley just to clear any confusion.**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

The morning sun hit through the attic window as it hit Ford in the face. He reached over to grab his glasses only to feel wood. His blurry vision could make out Stan so he poked his brother while saying, "Lee, wake up. It's morning."

Stan shrugged him off while he mumbled, "No. Let me sleep forever."

Ford rolled his eyes as he tried to look around his glasses. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a blurry Dipper handing him something. "Here, Stanford, I put it on the night stand so no one would step on them."

Ford reached over and placed on his glasses. He looked over to still see Mabel asleep mumbling about someone called 'Mermando'. Ford sighed his twin was still sleeping away. Ford then poked Stan again.

"Why don't you just shake him?" asked Dipper as he reached over to shake him. Ford whispered a quiet 'no don't' but it was too late with a loud pow. Dipper soon realized his young uncle can punch in his sleep. "Nevermind I know now. Ow."

"Sorry, should've warned you Stan does that," apologized Ford as he helped Dipper up from the impact.

"It's not your fault. Should've known Grunkle Stan was like this when he was kid," said Dipper as he dusted himself off. "Wanna head down see what's for breakfast?"

"What about them?" asked Ford to the sleepy twins.

"Nah. Mabel will come down with the smell of pancakes," said Dipper as they began down stairs with Ford.

Ford chuckled as he added, "Stan is the same, except with bacon."

* * *

Down in kitchen Grunkle Stan was making his signature Stancakes. "Duh duh dut doo dee

making Stancakes. Pretty sure my hair is in them. That Genius better come soon. With those dang eggs."

Stanford chuckled as he commented, "You still sing when you're doing stuff?"

Stan yelped as nearly dropped the pan. He turn to see his nephew and his brother? "Geez, you kids are getting more quiet."

"Stanley! I'm back with the eggs! I also bought…," announced Ford though his voice died down when he saw his past self sitting next to his nephew. "Bacon."

"Fry them up Poindexter," said Stan as his voice grew tight trying to ignore the fact they two more guests.

Ford acknowledged Dipper but didn't even look at his past self. "Dipper, I should've known you wake up when the sun's up."

"Yeah, it kinda feels weird though when nothing weird is going on first thing in the morning," replied Dipper as he looked through the window waiting for something to happen.

"I smell pancakes!"

"And I smell bacon!"

Mabel rushed to sit next to Dipper while Stanley did same with his twin. Mabel smiled as she said, "Hey Bro Bro what are we going to today?"

Dipper shrugged as he took a notepad to think of a few ideas. Stanley rolled his eyes at his future nephew he then said excitedly to Stanford, "Hey Ford I had a crazy dream. I had this dream where you and me were at the Riches Archipelago when this crazy Kraken came up and grabbed me. I punched him in the face!"

Stanford chuckled as he said, "Probably because you did. Dipper tried to wake you and you punched him."

Mabel who had been listening suddenly spit her milk on the table as she laughed. "You got punched by Little Stan when he was _asleep_!. Oh man I wish I had been awake."

Dipper shook off some of the milk that landed on him as he jokingly replied with a nudge, "Hey shut up, how I was supposed to know he punches in his sleep."

"It's Grunkle Stan, what do you expect," laughed Mabel as she gasped as an idea came to her. "Dipper! I know what we can do! Wait here!"

Stanford and Stanley look at Dipper who shrugged. Mabel then came running down with a pink mini golf club. She then yelled with excitement, "Let's go Mini Golfing! I've dying to play again."

"I don't know Mabel. Mini golf? Don't you remember what happened last time?" asked Dipper as he shuddered at the thought of seeing the Lilli-putt-ians again.

"I'm sure they got over it. Maybe we can invite some friends like Candy, Grenda, maybe even Pacifica," said Mabel as she realized she didn't see her friends yet.

"How about you ask Stanley and Stanford first. Ask what they want to do. They'll only being staying for a bit we can go mini golf another time," said Dipper as he pointed his pencil to the two twins. Mabel and Dipper turned to them with a curious look.

Stanford then said, "I'm not sure. We were only in town for a few minutes before being zapped here."

"How about you kids stay here. You know for safety," suggested Ford as he took his plate and began to head to his lab again.

"Ah what? Come on Grunkle Ford, I don't want to spend my first days in Gravity Falls in the Shack," cried out Mabel as she looked at the nice weather.

"No, Poindexter is right you guys should stay around the area so no going into town with _them_ ," agreed Stan as he pointed his newspaper to their younger selves.

"Fine," mumbled Mabel as she began to eat again with a frown.

* * *

It was an hour after breakfast and Mabel groaned, "I'm so bored!"

"What can we do Mabel? Stan is right we can't go walking around with their past selves around," said Dipper as he looked around the living room.

Mabel looked at her brother and asked, "What'cha lookin' for?"

"My Journal. I thought I left upstairs but maybe I misplaced it somewhere," answered Dipper as he looked under the chair.

"Dipper!" yelled Ford and Stan in unison as they ran down the stairs.

"What is it! Ouch!" yelled Dipper as he banged his head against the bottom of the chair.

"We found your Journal. You never told us so many cool things live in Gravity Falls!" yelled Ford as he looked through pages of gnomes, ghosts, and other cool monsters.

"Yeah! You're holdin' out on us with the adventure status of this town," said Stanley as his eye caught something really interesting.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I faced most of these monsters some even tried to kill me," said Dipper confidently.

"Hey! I faced some of those guys too. Don't forget I got something that saved both our lives," said Mabel as she grabbed something from her sweater pocket. "My grappling hook!"

"Whoa!" awed Stan and Ford at the sight of it.

"Heh, yeah too bad we can't leave the Shack," said Dipper upset as he looked back on those fun times.

Everyone's excitement dimmed down before Stan smiled, "Wait a minute, do any of these guys live around the Shack?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I said we could be around the area not just stay in Shack so technically we aren't breakin' my rule," said Stan as with a smile.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other with a smile as Mabel said, "Grunkle Stan did teach us to look for loopholes."

"Yes, he did. Alright let's go Monster Hunting," said Dipper as he packed his Journal.

"Monster Hunt! Monster Hunt!" chanted Dipper, Mabel, and Stan. Ford looked hesitant before he joined in the chanting as they walked through the door.

* * *

In the woods they all walked around taking in the scenery. Ford and Stan were in awe of the magical woods. Ford then asked, "So what are searching for first?"

"Well, not much we're just walking around see what pops up," answered Dipper as he began to draw a map of the woods. Suddenly a russell was heard in the bushes.

"Oh what is it! A griffin!" yelled Ford as he grab his notepad and pencil.

"Nah, I think it's a gonna be um a Spider Monster!" argued Stan as they waited for something to pop up. Something jumped out towards the pair of twins.

"Aww it's bunny," cooed Mabel as she watched the bunny hop away.

Stan and Ford sighed in disappointment as their excitement died out. "Aw man."

Dipper chuckled as he kept walking as he said, "Don't worry something interesting will co-AHHH!"

Mabel, Stan, and Ford turn to see Dipper fell down in a hole.

"Dipper are you okay!"

"Yeah, that look pretty bad, kid!"

"Should we get help?"

"Nah, it's fine. I just wasn't watching my step," answered Dipper as he looked around the hole. "Nothing's here anyway so I should be fine."

A low growl then echoed in the hole. Dipper's eyes widen as he slowly turned around to see something he hasn't seen in Gravity Falls at the other side of the hole. He saw a giant made from rocks, dirt, and branches with glowing yellow eyes. He gulped as he yelled, "Mabel! Get Grunkle Stan and Ford!"

Mabel ran as she ran towards the Shack while yelling repeatedly, "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! We need help!"

"What do we do?"

"What is that thing!"

"I think it's some kind of Golem. I never faced one before! Help me up!" screamed Dipper as he jumped to reach the top.

Stanford looked around for something when he looked through his bag for something. "Notepad. Pens. Pencils. I got nothing. How about you Stanley?"

Stanley yelled, "Nope! Nothin' just candy and playing cards."

"Oh man. I wanted you guys show us good time so badly that now you're going to die and it's all my fault. I'm sorry Dipper!" apologies Ford as tears began to form as he watched the Golem go closer to Dipper.

"Dipper! Hang on!"

"Hang tight, kid!"

Stanford and Stanley looked up to see their older selves running towards them. Ford ran grabbing his gun from his holster before jumping into the whole with Stan closely behind putting on his brass knuckles.

They slid down into the hole as Ford aimed his magnet gun, "Get down Dipper!"

Dipper ducked as Ford took a shot which stumbled the Golem. Stan and Ford then yelled to Dipper, "Run!"

While he was down Stan ran quickly to the Golem as ran in front of it yelling, "Alright you dirt bag! You wanna a piece of this kid your gonna have to go through us!"

The Golem slowly reached to hit Stan but jumped on the arm as he yelled, "Ford! Take the shot!"

Ford aimed for the Golem's leg and shot it. The leg slowly disintegrated to dirt. The Golem slowly tipped before Stan kicked and punched the other arm till it broke off. The creature tipped till it fell on it's back.

The Golem let out a loud roar as Stan climbed off the arm. Stan then went above the head as he yelled, "Come and get me!"

The Golem raised his remaining arm to hit Stan before Ford raced over. Stan and Ford soon raised the head with all their strength as the Golem punched swiftly only to hit his own head. Soon the Golem's body soon turned to dirt.

Stan and Ford huffed and puffed as they rested for a moment. Ford asked, "You kids alright?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Cause when I get up there you guys are going to be in so much trouble!" yelled Stan as he stretched out his back.

Stanford and Stanley looked in awe at what their future selves did. They had so many more questions. When Stan and Ford climbed up with dirt staining their clothes Stanford and Stanley ran next to them.

"How did do I that? I never won a fight in my life!"

"Where did you get so strong?"

"What kind of gun is that? Did I invent that? I bet I did."

"How many times did you fight monsters?"

The questions kept coming but no answers. Stan then looked at Dipper and Mabel with an upset look, "Kids, I told you not to leave the Shack. Why are you even out here?"

"Please, don't get mad at them. It was my idea," said Stanley trying to defend his family.

"No, it was my idea," defended Stanford as he didn't want his twin to get into trouble alone.

"It was mine!"

"No! Mine!"

Stan and Ford looked at each then at their younger selves with upset look. As they thought about how they used to defend each other. Ford then said with an upset tone, "Doesn't matter. Never do that again."

Ford and Stan then walked away with their fists held tight as Mabel and Dipper gave a comforting look to their young uncles.

* * *

Later in the night Ford was in his lab continuing to work on the time device while Stan was outside sitting on the couch looking in the woods as he heard Mabel and Dipper laugh in their room. While in the living room Stanford and Stanley sat in the living room in silent.

Stanley noticed his twin writing in his notepad. "Hey, Sixer what'cha writin'?"

"Nothing," said Stanford as he kept writing.

Stanley looked over to see in big letters 'WHAT HAPPENED TO US?'. Stanley then asked, "Bro, what is that?"

Stanford sighed as he said, "Lee, when our future selves look at us. They seem upset. Don't you find that weird? It's like they regret something. Something that we did. I want to find out what happened so we don't act like that in the future. Don't you want the same?"

"Of course! I don't want to be a grumpy old guy," agreed Stanley immediately. "So what are we goin' do?"

Stanford shrugged as he thought about it he hugged his knees as he grew more upset at the thought of not being friends with Stanley. Stanley saw this and said with a confident voice, "Hey, chin up Buddy. We're gonna find out what happened, I know it. And you know what we're goin' to do after that?"

Stanford shook his head as Stanley smiled, "We're gonna fix that mistake when we go home. Got it, Poindexter?"

"Do you really think we can do it?" asked Stanford with hope growing in his voice.

Stanley nodded with a smile as he raised his hand, "High Six?"

Stanford smiled back and replied, "High Six."

They high sixed each other as they began to form their plan.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you guys like this chapter too. You guys have been great at the reviews keep at it. See you next time on Get Two Stans Get Two More.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late chapter I had to do some work I needed to finish. Hope you guys enjoy another chapter of "Get Two Stans Get Two More".**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Stanford clicked his pen at the breakfast table as he waited for Stanley to come down. They woke up extra early to find out ideas about what happened to them. Ford wrote things they would possibly argue about in the future like 'having a crush on the same girl', 'getting keys to a car before the other', and more but none seem to fit.

"Perhaps I need to go back to the spaceship for materials. This device is more complex than I assumed it was," said Ford as he walked in with a notepad as he vigorously wrote notes. Though as he reached the table he saw his younger self with his mouth wide. He looked at the clock to read 5:30. "What are you doing up?"

"Did I really find a spaceship?" asked Stanford completely ignoring the question. He then smiled as he thought of the adventures he had with Stanley. "Man, Stanley must had a kick out of that."

"Why are you awake?" repeated Ford with a tight voice afraid of his answer.

"Oh, I just woke up," lied Stanford as he flipped through his notepad to hide his notes.

"Hey, Fordsie I just saw goat eat entire can! An entire can," said Stanley with excitement before it died down when he saw Ford. "Oh good morin' Older Ford."

Ford looked back at his younger self with a suspicious look before grabbing a cup of coffee before exiting to his lab. The younger selves pretty sure he heard him whisper, "Got to hurry. They're getting noisy."

Stanley asked, "So bro, what's the plan?"

Stanford answered, "We make notes on what we know."

* * *

Later in morning Dipper woke up to see Ford and Stan were gone. He looked over to see the clock read 7:00 so he definitely didn't sleep in. He walked downstairs to see the kitchen a mess of notes. "Grunkle Ford, did ya figure out how to take back the Young Stans?"

"Oh sorry about the mess Dipper," said a voice by the fridge. Dipper turned to see Stanford grabbing a glass of milk. "Stanley! Wake up! We gotta move this!"

Dipper let out a yelp as Stanley's head bolted up from under a pile of notes. "Huh, sorry Poindexter. Didn't mean to doze off on you."

"It's fine Stanley. Come on the rest are gonna wake up soon," said Stanford as he grabbed a bunch of notes into the living room. Stanley grabbed the rest and carried into the living room though he dropped something in the process.

"Hey guys you dropped something!" yelled Dipper taking a look at the paper. It wasn't a note but instead a drawing. A picture of Ford and Stan in front of a spaceship. There a speech bubble with the phrase 'Kings of New Jersey! Kings of New Jersey!' Dipper smiled at the detailed drawing though frowned realizing that these versions of his uncles didn't know what their future held for them. He left the drawing on the table hoping they would come back for it.

* * *

In the living room Ford gathered up their notes as he made a list for what to do. "Alright, Lee I've formulated a plan to get what we want first we get intel."

"Nice! Intel!" cheered Stan as he fell back from excitement on the notes. "Hey, bro check it out. I'm making a notes angel! Haha!"

Ford chuckled as he placed some notes in his backpack before a groaned came from the doorway. "Ugh, I thought I told you nerds no nerdy games in the living room!"

Stanley froze at his spot when he saw his older self looked at the room with annoyance. "Oh uh sorry older self. We were just cleaning up."

Stan looked at how it was the younger versions of him and his brother and not his nerdy brother and nephew. He looked at notes and wondered what they were doing. He was about to grab a note but Stanley beat him to it and grabbed the ones near him.

"Come on Ford, we're gonna move somewhere else," said Stanley as he ran to attic.

Stanford finished packing when he heard. "Come on keep up!"

"I can keep up!" yelled back Stanford as he quickly ran upstairs.

Stan looked towards the attic feeling guilty that Ford and him could've stayed just like that if the accident never happened. He sighed as he sat on the couch looking back at his reflection on the TV with a frown.

* * *

When they reached the attic they finally had room for their notes without being interrupted.

Ford closed the door making sure no one was coming up. He looked back at Stan who closed the blinds. "Are you sure you heard Mabel in the bathroom?"

"Positive, I heard the shower on. So Sixer, we gather info but question is how. Half of this house is avoiding us and the other half are smarter than they look," asked Stan as he leaned against a bed.

"I have an idea, and I can't be believe I'm saying this, but I think we should use all the cons Ma every used on people to get this information," said Ford as he thought that was the only way.

Stan gasped in shock as he replied, "No way. Are you sure Ford? I know how much you hate lyin' and conin'."

"I believe it's the only way. I don't think Dipper or Mabel would suspect it," answered Ford as he felt dirty at the though of potential lying to his future family.

"Alright. So who gets who?" asked Stan. "I get Mabel and you get Dipper?"

"Not this time."

Stan looked shocked as he asked, "Why? Wouldn't we get more info with twin we're closer to?"

"Actually quite the opposite. You see we are _too_ much alike, thus they might be able to read us," answered Ford as he grabbed an extra notebook.

"Ah, I get'cha," said Stan as he grabbed the notebook. "So, I guess I'll hang out with Dipper."

* * *

Stan walked down to the kitchen to see Dipper writing in his Journal as he didn't notice Stan come into the room.

"What'cha writing Dipper?" asked Stan as he tried to get a peek.

"Nothing much," said Dipper as he put his Journal back into his vest. "Is there something you needed Stanley?"

"No. I just wanted to see what's going on with my nephew. You know since you been hanging out with Ford so much," answered Stan only telling half the truth.

"Well, I just guessed you have more fun with Mabel than me," replied Dipper as he thought back at other times.

"Well, Dipping Sauce, it's your turn to have fun with the greatest person in the world. Me!" said Stan as he pointed to himself.

Dipper smiled as he said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Chugging Contest!" yelled Stan as he ran to get random drinks.

* * *

"Heya Mabel," greeted Ford to his future niece. Mabel turned to him from her bed after placing another picture in her 'Summer Memories' scrapbook. "What's that?"

"Just a book full of totally awesome memories," answered Mabel as she closed the book. "So what's up Little Ford."

Ford chuckled as he said, "You know Mabel, you can just call me Stanford like Dipper does."

"Nah, then I might call you Grunkle Ford and I don't want to do that so Little Ford will have to do," said Mabel as she thought about something. "Actually how's Fordsie? Grunkle Stan doesn't call you that now."

"Fordsie is fine," replied Ford as he thought about how to get information. "Hey Mabel, want to play a game?"

"A game! What kind of game?" asked Mabel excitedly as she bounce3d on her bed.

"How about Hide and Seek?" asked Ford.

"Okay! I'll hide!" yelled Mabel. "Start counting to one hundred!"

Ford nodded as he began to count with his eyes closed. When he finished he began to look around but not for Mabel.

* * *

Dipper was very hyper from about a gallon of Pitt Cola. "Oh my gosh! I never had so much soda in my life!"

Stan chuckled nervously as he asked, "So Dipper, I got a question for you?"

"What's the question! I love questions!" yelled Dipper as his eyes began to grow wide.

"Just wonderin' what happened to me and Ford?" asked Stan grabbing his notepad to write what he was about to say.

"Well I think it happened when uh. Oh boy. Ugh too much soda," mumbled Dipper before crashing on the table.

"Aw nuts!" yelled Stan. He sighed as he cleaned all the empty cans.

* * *

Ford looked through the room and found Mabel's Summer Memories Scrapbook. Ford looked through the photos. His eyes grew bigger and bigger as he looked through the book.

"No. This can't be right. Where am I? I don't see myself in almost all of these photos," said Ford quietly. Tears began to form as his voice grew louder. "What happened!"

He heard footsteps and hid the book and wiped his tears pretending to keep looking for Mabel. Stan came in as he said, "Hey, what's wrong. I heard you from the other side of the door."

"It's nothing," lied Ford as he avoided looking at Stan.

"I know when you're lyin'. Come on, talk to me," offered Stan as he sat next to Ford. Ford sniffled as he pushed the book next to Stan. Stan opened it and found the same thing as Ford. Each page only photos of him until the very last week of summer. "Ford, where are you?"

Ford shrugged as he heard an upset whimper from the other side. "Who's there?"

The door opened to see Mabel with a tearful look she then said her voice cracking, "I heard what you guys were talking about. Look, I know you guys want to know to find out but please. Please don't you'll only hurt yourselves."

"I'm sorry Mabel we didn't mean to look at it just...dropped," lied Ford as he felt bad for lying to Mabel and making her upset.

"I get it," sniffled Mabel as she grabbed the book and put it back in her backpack.

"Ugh, I feel sick," groaned Dipper as came up to room and saw everyone else.

Stan chuckled as he said, "Hey, sorry about that Chugging Contest. I thought you could handle it."

Mabel's mood then turned better when she said, "Chugging contest! What's that?"

"Don't try it," suggested Dipper as he rested on his bed writing in his Journal.

"I want to try it!" yelled Mabel ignoring her brother.

Stan then cheered as he, "Nice! I think I still have bit more soda to chug down."

Stan and Mabel ran down laughing down stairs while Ford stayed behind to think of another plan to get information.

* * *

Ford looked through his notes and crossed out talking as a way of getting information. Dipper went downstairs to watch some TV to rest his stomach. Stan came up all soaked with a grin.

"Why are you wet?" asked Ford with a curious look.

"Hehe, let me tell ya Mabel found an interesting contest to go along with the Chugging Contest. A Spit Take Victory," answered Stan as he shook off some of the soda.

"So she won?" wondered Ford aloud.

"Nah. We both won. She just won the latest round," said Stan as he changed his shirt. "So, we have an idea that something bad happened but what."

"Next thing we could try is force but I-Yikes!" said Ford but was caught off guard when Stan grabbed him with wide eyes.

"Force? You mean like fighting?" asked Stan as Ford nodded.

"Nice!" cheered Stan as he playfully shoved Ford.

"Oof!" Ford then rubbed his head. "I think Dipper because I think Mabel may still be upset.

"Alright, see you down," yelled Stan as he ran down.

* * *

Dipper slouched in the chair as he watched Ghost Harassers. The Stan Twins peeped behind the chair. Dipper then turned but they quickly ducked. Dipper turned back to the TV. Stan Ford peeped back as Stan yelled, "Get 'im!"

Dipper yelled as Stan and Ford tackled him to the ground. "What are you guys doing?!"

Stan pinned Dipper down as Ford grabbed his notepad. "Dipper Pines. Tell us why our future selves seem different than what we are?"

"What is this? Are you interrogating me?" asked Dipper as he looked around to see if anyone was nearby.

"Please leave the questions to us Mr Pines," said Ford.

"Look, you of all people Ford should know I can't tell about the future. On the first day you never even wanted to meet us fearing the destruction of knowing," reasoned Dipper.

"You back talkin' us boy?" asked Stan with a fierce voice.

"Wait a minute are guys being 'Good Cop and Bad Cop'?" asked Dipper as he looked for Mabel. "Mabel! Help!"

Mabel walked in the room with a shocked face, "Oh my gosh. Are you guys having a dog pile without me?"

Ford and Stan were about to say 'no' but Mabel yelled, "DOG PILE!"

Ford and Stan began to laugh at the impact she added. Suddenly from underneath them yelled, "Dipper! I need your help with the time device!"

Dipper got out of the dog pile as he walked over to the vending machine. Ford kept an eye on the code that Dipper used to get in and wrote it down on his notepad. Suddenly another voice came from the hallway of the house. "Mabel, sweetie! I need your help!"

Mabel got out of the dog pile as Stan watched which direction she went to.

Ford and Stan then yelled, "Let's spy on their conversations!"

"I'll follow Dipper. I wrote down the code to the vending machine so I'll listen to what future me and Dipper talk about," said Ford.

"Alrighty. I saw where Mabel went I'm going to go Charles Bands on this," said Stan as sneaked to the room.

* * *

Stanford went to the vending machine and punched in the code. Stanford looked at which button was earlier pressed and saw how it was the third level. He clicked it hoping they wouldn't hear it come down. He watched as the dirt and the other level passed.

When he reached the level he snuck behind a machine as he crouched down to find where he and Dipper were. He found the room and listened closely from the top of the stairs.

"Listen, Dipper I know you and Mabel like spending time with my and Stan's past selves but don't you think you're spending a bit too much time?" asked Ford to Dipper.

"No. I mean maybe," said Dipper as he looked away embarrassed.

"Sigh, I know you want to just have fun but what if you reveal what happened between Stanley and me all those years ago," replied Ford with a serious tone.

Stanford gasped as he thought, "We were _right_. Something did happen to us when we were young. But what?"

"You know it's neither your or Grunkle Stan's fault right?" asked Dipper with a reassuring voice.

Ford bit his lip ready for the reveal, "It seriously couldn't be this easy?"

"I know but I held a grudge against for most of life," said Ford with a guilty tone. Stanford's eyes widen it was _him._ He started this. No, that couldn't be right. He hoped Stanley was having better luck.

* * *

Meanwhile while Stanford was doing his sneaking, Stanley snuck in the hallway avoided the look of Mabel until he lost track. He sighed as until he heard Mabel's humming come a from a nearby vent. Stanley kicked it in to loosen it. He squeezed through the vent. He crawled through till he heard Mabel's voice grow louder.

He crawled through and saw another vent door and saw his future self and Mabel. Stan then said, "Pumpkin, I have a question. Are you having fun _them_?"

"Yeah of course. It's just like spending time with you and Grunkle Ford just younger and less crimes and science," replied Mabel as she spun in her chair.

"I get that sweetie but do you think it's a _good_ idea to spend time?" asked Stan as he looked at a photo of him and Ford on the original Stan 'O War.

Mabel stopped spinning as he had a frown on her face. She then played with her hair as she whispered, "I guess. It's been fun having Little Stan and Ford around."

Stanley wondered why Stan looked upset that Dipper and Mabel have been spending so much time with them.

"I'm sure it is. But what if they find out what I did to Ford," said Stan which caused Stanley to gasped behind his mouth.

"You didn't do anything on purpose Grunkle Stan," said Mabel with a comforting tone.

Stanley began to tear up as he wondered what did he do to Ford. He then hoped Stanford was having better time.

* * *

Stanford kept listening to his older self. He grew anxious to see what his future self had to say. His heavy breathing began to fig his glasses covering the tears that was beginning to form.

"Look, Mason," began Ford which Stanford didn't realize was Dipper's name. "I know you want to give us a good time and I get that but try to spend less time. We don't want them to find out. About you know."

Stanford couldn't hold it back anymore and then yelled as tears began to fall, "WHAT! WHAT DID I DO!"

Ford and Dipper looked at him with a shocked look. Dipper turned to Ford showing a begging look so he can leave. Ford nodded as Dipper patted Stanford on his shoulder.

Stanford's sobs began to grow louder he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up with tear stained face to his older self who had a sad frown on his face. "Look, I know it's hard to worry about what's going to happen but don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Stanford shook his head as he begged with a cracking voice, "No. No. I want to be friends with Stanley. I don't want to be mad at him."

"Stanford-."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU SAY! I'M NOT GOING TO BECOME YOU! YOU'RE A SELFISH COWARD!" cried out Stanford as he pushed Ford away as he ran back to the elevator.

"Stanford! Wait! I didn't mean it like that! Come back!" yelled Ford as he tried reach toward his past self.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Stan's office, Stanley kept listening to the conversation as he breathed heavily trying to not give his hiding spot.

"So Mabel can you maybe spend less time with _them_?" requested Stan as he held her shoulder.

"I'll try Grunkle Stan," agreed Mabel as she nodded with a sad smile.

"Good, we can't have _him_ know what I did," said Stan as he kissed Mabel on her head.

Stanley couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "WHAT! WHAT DID I DO THAT WAS SO WRONG!"

Stan and Mabel quickly turned to the vent. Mabel walked over as she pulled off the vent door. "What are doing there Little Stan?"

Stanley ignored Mabel as he walked over to Stan with tears beginning to form with his fists clenched tight. He then asked with his voice cracking, "What. Did. I. Do. To. Ford. Tell. Me."

Mabel looked between the versions of Stan and slowly walked away from it. When Stan saw Mabel leave he sighed as said, "Look kid, I don't know what you heard but it's nothing."

"STOP LYING!" yelled Stanley more tears began to form he clenched his fists as he punched Stan in the arm. "TELL ME!"

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Another punch.

"Look kid. I can't say." Another punch.

"PLEASE!" A weaker punch.

No response. Another weak punch.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" Another weak punch.

Stan kept silent. Another weak punch.

"I want to be Ford's friend." His voice cracked. Tears begin to fall with each word along with a weak punch.

"I, hic, I want to stay, hic, stay with Stanford," hiccuped Stanley as more tears began to fall. His punches slowly became more weak til the point it just became to much he couldn't lift another.

"Look. It ends up being nothing so don't worry about it. I mean you and Ford fight a lot right this just another one like that," said Stan as he reached out towards his younger self.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO HELP ME _OR_ STANFORD! YOU ARE JUST LIKE PA!" yelled Stanley as all his tears fell and he ran away from his future self.

Stan the realized what he just and silently scolded himself as he yelled, "Stanley! Wait! I didn't mean it!"

So with that both Stanford and Stanley ran. Far. Far. Away.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you guys like this chapter too even if it's late by a couple days. You guys have been the greatest for supporting me with this story. See you next time on Get Two Stans Get Two More.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: I'm so so sorry for the late chapter I had to do some work and then soon got really busy. Hope you guys enjoy another chapter of "Get Two Stans Get Two More". (P.S I don't have any regrets giving you guys feels.)**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Ford rushed up from the basement trying to follow his younger self he yelled, "Stanford! Stanford! Come back!"

Eventually in the rush he bumped into Stan. Stan rubbed his head and asked, "Sorry Ford, but I gotta find uh me I guess?"

"It's fine," replied Ford, his mind not processing what he just said. "Wait, find you?"

"Uh yeah, he kinda overheard me talk to Mabel and ran off. Where's young you?" asked Stan after he rubbed his head as he felt really guilty for what he said.

"Me too. My past self had overheard a conversation between Dipper and me. Thus, he ran off," replied Ford. The two older pair twins sighed in unison feeling really bad for what they did to their younger selves.

They looked at each other before saying at the same time, "Good luck."

* * *

After the moment between Stan, Ford walked around town but still couldn't find his younger self. He checked the library, not there. The museum, not a single child went there. He even tried Greasy's but Lazy Susan hasn't seen them.

"Come on, Stanford think. Where would you go when you were his age?" asked Ford aloud.

He flashbacked to the days where it was just him and Stan being the closest they ever been. Then suddenly he remembered what he once in his Journal. The lake. When he first came to Gravity Falls the lake reminded him of Glass Shard Beach. "Of course that's where I would go!"

Ford then rushed to the Gravity Falls Lake hoping he was there. He had to be where he else would be?

* * *

Meanwhile Stan was having the same luck at trying to find his younger self. Stan looked through the candy store where no one had seen him. He tried the boxing ring where he once go to let out his frustrations but no one has seen anybody except Manly Dan and Poolcheck today.

"Come on Stan! Think you knucklehead! Where did I used to go when I got this upset?" Stan thought. He paced around his car before he got annoyed his growled and punched his car.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! That stung."

But with that searing pain from his hand he knew exactly where he was. His eyes widen as he asked the nearest stranger, "Do you know where the nearest pair of swings are?"

She answered with a confused tone, "In Gravity Falls Park? Why?"

"Thank you!" yelled Stan as he caught in the moment and kissed the woman. He then ran to Gravity Falls Park.

The woman he kissed then whispered with wide eyes, "You're welcome?"

* * *

Ford ran to the Lake praying that he was there. At the edge of the lake he saw a mop of brown hair. Suddenly adrenaline kicked in as he yelled, "Stanford!"

Though as he got closer he realized after the mop of brown hair turned it wasn't Stanford.

"Wow. I really _did_ mess up if you can't tell us apart," choked up Stanley as he avoided looking at Stanford. Wait, if Stanley was here then where was he?

* * *

Stan rushed to the park ignoring all the people he bumped till he saw the lone pair of swings. Despite his old body protesting he ran even faster yelling, "Kid! Stanley!"

Once he reached the swings he rested to catch his breath but he swore hie stopped breathing when he heard a soft whisper, "Do you really hate that much. You couldn't tell us apart?"

Stan looked up to see a young Stanford _not_ a young Stanley.

* * *

Back at the lake Ford saw how Stanley is genuinely upset at Stan. He saw how Stanley covered his head in between his arms and knees so his head was hidden. Ford sighed as he asked, "May I sit?"

Stanley didn't answer as he quietly sniffled. Ford sighed as he sat down but at short distance.

"Stanley, it wasn't you fault," said Ford knowing exactly what Stan was talking about when Stanley overheard him. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

He looked over to see if Stanley was listening. Though his head was still hidden the hiccuping stopped. Ford saw this as a sign and continued on, "If I hadn't been so stubborn when I was young, maybe we wouldn't need to go through what we did."

Ford paused. Stanley peeked to see Ford controlling his breathing. Stanley whispered, "Stanford?"

Ford continued with raspy voice, "All that I caused. The betrayal."

" _Stanford, tell him he's bein' crazy!...Stanford? Don't leave me hangin'. High six?"_

"The things you went through."

" _You don't understand what_ _ **I've**_ _been through! I've been to prison in three different countries! I once had to chew my way out of the_ _**trunk of a car**_ _! You think you've got problems?"_

"The anger and broken promises."

" _You left me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to be us forever, you ruined my life!"_

"The scars."

 _Stanley screamed as he hit the control panel burning his skin._

"The abandonment"

" _But when the summer's over, you give me my house back, you give me my_ _ **name**_ _back, and this Mystery Shack junk is over forever. Ya got it?"_

"The fights."

" _I'll "grammar Stanley" you!" Stan lets go of Soos' hand and hits Ford. "You stuck up son of a gun! I mean come on!"_

 _Ford lets go of Robbie's hand and hits Stanley. "Don't jeopardize this, you idiot! Everything's on the line!"_

"The danger."

 _A echoed voice yelled,_ " _It's a...DEAL!"_

"The heartbreak."

" _Oh, uh, hey there...kiddo. What's your name?"_

Before Ford could say another Stanley, "STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Ford didn't realize Stanley was crying. "Stanley, don't cry."

* * *

Stan saw Stanford swing back and forth. Stan looked around to see if his younger self was anywhere to be seen. He wasn't. Stan then sat down on the other seat. He sighed, "You know. I'm surprised that _you_ came here."

Stanford didn't answer his future twin. Stan then said, "So, why are you here, kid?"

No response. "Wow, your a lot quieter than what I remember."

Stan rubbed his head in a nervous manner. "Look Ford, whatever you heard it's not true. All of the trouble that happened was my mistake."

Stan looked in distance and mumbled, "Just like usual."

Though Stan didn't realize that Stanford had heard him. Stan continued on, "I mean what kind of twin brother am I? I ruined everything. Your future."

" _Are you kidding me? Why would I want to do anything with the person who sabotaged my entire_ _ **future**_ _?!"_

"Your sanity."

" _WHO IS IT?! HAVE YOU COME TO_ _ **STEAL MY EYES**_ _?"_

"Your life."

" _Stanley! Stanley! Do something! STANLEY!" Ford throws Journal 1 at Stanley and disappears into the portal._

"Man, I was so selfish."

" _It's this darn plan to save my brother. If you didn't notice, I already saved him once from that portal, and he never thanked me! He causes the end of the world, and still somehow it's always 'Stan's the screw-up. Ford's the hero'."_

"I couldn't even protect you from that jerk."

" _I'm the one who made a deal with Bill in the first place. I fell for all his easy flattery. You would have seen him for the scam artist he is."_

"I even caused you to cry."

" _We had to erase his mind to defeat Bill. It's all gone. Stan has no idea, but he did it. He saved the world. He saved me." Ford kneels down next to Stan "You're our hero, Stanley." Ford hugs him as he began to sniffle."_

"Now look at me now. I'm still the screw-up brother that Pa never wanted. That no one wanted," whispered Stan as his voice grew husky.

"That's not true."

Stan looked back to see Stanford staring at him with tears welling up in his eyes with the most serious expression on his face.

* * *

"Hic, why, did that all happen? What did I do?" asked Stanley as he blinked his tears.

Ford frowned thinking back, "Sigh, Stanley, it was all me that caused this entire falling out. Don't blame yourself."

Stanley kept crying avoiding looking at Ford. Ford then begged, "Please, stop."

Tears began to fall on the sand. Ford continued to beg with voice beginning to crack, "Stanley. Stop. It was all me. I can't handle seeing you like this."

Stanley looked up to see Ford was crying. "Ford?"

Ford didn't seem to hear him as he began to say, "I'm sorry Stanley! For everything. You didn't need to go through what you did. I'm horrible _horrible_ brother that you didn't deserve."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Stanley before he covered his mouth. Ford looked at Stanley as tears fell from his cheeks. "YOU ARE GREATEST BROTHER I COULD HAVE EVER HAVE! I'M THE SCREW UP!"

"Stanley Filbrick Pines. Never ever say that about yourself. Never," scolded Ford as he held Stanley's shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Why? It's true. Pa said so and I to make it even _worse_ I turn out just like him," replied Stanley as he looked away from Ford.

"You are nothing like Dad. Trust me," said Ford.

Stanley stayed silent. Ford then comforted, "Your kind."

Stanley countered, "No, I'm not. I won't even help myself."

Ford thought about as he knew why both he and Stan avoided their younger self. "Perhaps but sometimes I don't help myself. You are kind. Look you've been amazing with Ma-Dipper and Mabel."

"Maybe," muttered Stanley. "I lie a lot more."

"Who doesn't," countered Ford. "In fact I distinctly remember that you lied to Mom and Dad about going to tutoring when you really went to the Stan 'O War."

Stanley chuckled at the memory though he replied quietly, "I still lie a lot."

"Well, so do I. I lied to the family for the longest time until I could trust them," replied Ford as he thought back to rift. "Plus, you lie to protect."

Though Stanley tried to hide it Ford could see the hint of smile so he smiled.

* * *

At the swings Stan stared at his younger version twin with shock in his eyes. Stanford continued, "I want you as my brother."

"Heh thanks Sixer," thanked Stan as he swung a little as he stared at the young twin.

"If anyone is to blame it's me. I turn out to be a selfish coward," whispered Stanford as he looked away from Stan.

"Whoa, never say that about yourself. You are probably one of the most bravest people I know," encouraged Stan. "I mean you're a lot braver than I am."

Stanford looked at Stan who began to tear up, "I mean I wasn't brave enough to try _talk_ to _you_. My own twin brother."

"You had your reasons. What's my excuse? I should went to talk you if I knew you weren't talking to me. I was being selfish," countered Stanford.

"You? Selfish? Nah, that's me. I mean you a selfish person? No," comforted Stan as he regretted his words back at the day. "Though don't push it. You can be an idiot at times even with your big brain."

Stanford chuckled which caused Stan to laugh with his twin.

* * *

Ford looked at Stanley as he said, "You know. I kinda miss this."

"What? The arguments?" asked Stanley as he watched the lake.

"No. These quiet moments. Let's just say. You and I didn't have much quiet moments lately," admitted Ford.

It was silent for a moment then Ford asked, "You don't think I'm a selfish coward do you?"

"No. Why do you ask?" asked Stanley as he threw a stone into the lake. He then looked at Ford with the most serious face. "Do I need to punch someone?"

"No please no punching Stanley," requested Ford as he didn't want the falling out between Stan and him to start sooner than expected. "I'm just wondering."

"Well you ain't no coward ya got that Sixer," replied Stanley as he tried to skip a rock but it only sank after it hit the water. "UGH! WHY! WON'T! YOU! SKIP!"

"Hehe. Need some help Stanley?" asked Ford as he stood up and offered his hand to Stanley. Stanley took it. "Alright, now my way of skipping is it's all in the wrist."

Ford skipped a rock causing six skips before it sank down. Stanley grabbed another rock and did it the same way and ended up doing around three. Stanley grew wide eyed as he cheered, "Yes! I did it!"

"Good job St-!" congratulated Ford before he felt something hit his head. It checked to see it was sand. He looked at Stanley who looked at him with an innocent eyes. "Stanley did you throw sand at me?"

"Noooo," denied Stanley as he chucked sand at Ford. "Now I did."

Ford chuckled as he yelled, "Oh you are going to get it Stanley!"

Stanley let out a yelp before he ran around the lake trying to dodge Ford.

* * *

In the park Stan and Stanford watched the sun slowly set before he said, "You know I miss this."

"What?"

"The relaxation. Heh, maybe me and Ford could come here sometime," said Stan as he swung back and forth.

"Ford and me," corrected Stanford. Stan looked at him with an annoyed look. Stanford shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Stan but you need to know proper grammar."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you grammar. C'mere!" yelled Stan as he noogied Stanford in the head.

They chuckled before Stan asked with a nervous tone, "You don't think I'm like Pa do ya?"

"No, of course." A pause. "But you sure do look like him."

"Ugh. Don't say that," cringed Stan as he shuddered at the thought of looking like his dad.

"Don't worry it's mostly the nose and I have it too so that means we both look like him," comforted Stanford. "However, you inherited mom's silver tongue."

Stan chuckled, "Can't argue with that one."

Stan looked at him and said, "Y'know speaking of inheriting. Dipper and Mabel inherited a lot from you without knowing especially Dipper."

"Really? Like what?"

Stan then began to think about them. "Well they both got your love for weirdness especially Dipper. Oh and I find it funny how the two people who wear sweaters in the summer are both the older twin."

There was a moment of pause before Stan began to laugh like a madman. "What? What's so funny?"

"No. It's just I realized in this moment I'm actually the older twin this time," laughed out Stan.

"Technically not. I'm from the past so I'm still the older one," corrected Stanford with a smug smile.

"Oh har har. You think you some kind of wise guy IQ?" asked Stan as he stood up from his swing and went behind Stanford. "I'll show you older!"

Stan gave Stanford a mighty push and Stanford swung high. "AHH!"

"Not so high and mighty are ya?" teased Stan as he kept pushing Stanford on the swing.

* * *

Back at the lake Ford and Stanley rested on the sand watching the clouds go by. Stanley looked hesitant before he blurted out, "You don't need to tell me."

"What?"

"About what happens between me and you. I get it's hard so if it's so hard you don't want to tell us. I get'cha Fordisie," explained Stanley as he fiddled with his fingers.

"You know. We really should go back to the Shack," said Ford as he dusted himself off.

Stanley stood up before he was swept on and placed on Ford's shoulders. "Whoa, Sixer what'cha doin'?"

"You had a very long day. This is just procedure in case you begin to doze off," answered Ford as they began to walk to the Shack.

* * *

In the park Stanford fell asleep as Stan grabbed him and carried him with a sigh. "You always got so tired when we were young."

As Stan walked with Stanford in his arms he thought, "Don't ya worry Ford. I got'cha this time."

Stan continued to walk to the Shack hoping his younger self is getting sleep just like Stanford is at the moment.

* * *

As they both arrived to Mystery Shack Ford and Stan looked at each other and mouthed, "I found your younger self."

They looked at each other with a smile as they chuckled lightly finding it funny they knew each other more than themselves. They walked over to the living room and placed the twins on the couch and covered them with a blanket.

Stan and Ford stayed silent but Stan asked, "So, you almost finish that time machine thing?"

"Almost," answered Ford as he looked slightly sad. "Stanley said he doesn't mind if we don't tell them. Did he say the same?"

"Uh no he fell asleep before he could anything about the issue," said Stan as he watched their younger selves sleep away.

They paused for a moment before Ford asked, "Do you think we should?"

Stan sighed as he answered, "I don't know."

"Sigh, I want to but all the variables it could cause. I'm worried if we do we might ruin the future we have," said Ford as he thought about he and Stan could fulfill their dream, they had an amazing family.

"But we could also stop a lot of bad things from happening," said Stan as he thought their fight, the portal accident, the crimes, and _Him_.

They both sighed annoyed as Ford said, "But I think we know the main reason if we tell or don't tell…"

"The kids," Ford and Stan finished in unison.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Stan as he looked at the direction of the attic.

"For once I don't think we have a plan on what to do," whispered Ford as he went over to the table and sat in the chair as he grabbed a Pitt Cola.

Stan took the other seat as he said, "Heh, don't ya worry bout nothin' kay, Poindexter."

* * *

Back in the attic Mabel placed her ear on the floor as she whispered, "Dipper did you hear that?"

Dipper who listened by the attic door said, "A little bit of it. You?"

"Yeah. Grunkle Stan and Ford are really thinking about telling them," said Mabel with a slight smile.

"I know. What do you think they should do Mabel?" asked Dipper as he was having the same thought process as Ford.

"I just don't want to see anyone sad," said Mabel as she looked through her Summer Memories Scrapbook.

"Well, maybe no one will get sad," said Dipper trying to cheer up his sister.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow Dipper," said Mabel as they began to lay in their beds.

"Tomorrow is a going to be life changing," whispered Dipper as he turned out the lantern.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you guys like this chapter too even if it's late by a couple a week, again sorry. You guys have been the greatest for supporting me with this story. So what will the Stans decide to tell or not to tell that is the question, for you guys anyway, I know the answer ;). See you next time on "Get Two Stans Get Two More"**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: I'm so so sorry for the late chapter I had to do some work and then soon got really busy but this girl is on break WHOO!. Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of "Get Two Stans Get Two More".**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Stanford groaned as he stretched in the couch. He rubbed eyes trying see where his glasses went. When he felt around he found it and put it on seeing Stanley fast asleep next to him. Stanford was about to wake him up till he heard some talking in the kitchen.

He snuck to the door as he tried to see who was up already.

"Mabel, sweetie, can you get our younger selves' bags?"

"Sure, Grunkle Stan!"

"Dipper would mind getting the device from the basement I seem to have forgot it."

"No problem, Great Uncle Ford!"

Stanford quietly rushed to wake Stanley. When he saw Stanley's sleeping form he didn't care for the potential of a grumpy brother. He shook his brother awake while silently yelling, "Stan! Stan! Wake up! I think they're going to send us back!"

Stanley woke groggily as he said, "Wha? Ford what time is it?"

"Forget the time! We gotta stall until we find out what happened!" yelled Stanford. Now that woke up Stanley.

"Uh Ford. I know ya got your smarts but maybe it's alright we don't know," said Stanley as Stanford stopped where he stood.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ya keep talkin' 'bout that space time thingy and how it may end the world but I realize something else may end up gone if we find out," said Stanley with the most serious tone Stanford has ever heard.

"What is it?"

"We may lose the only _real_ family we have….Mabel and Dipper," answered Stanley.

Stanford's eyes widen with shock. "Your….your right. Oh Moses, you're right. There is a chance Dipper and Mabel may cease to exist we can't have that."

They looked at each guilty before Stanley asked, "So what are we gonna do?"

"I guess we're just going back," said Stanford sadly.

They walked to the kitchen faking a smile so Dipper and Mabel wouldn't be sad.

"Mornin Little Grunks!" greeted Mabel with a smile.

"Mornin Mabel," they greeted back with a small wave.

Ford looked up from his newspaper with a smile, "Oh good you're awake. Stan and I would like to talk to you."

"No need. We know what you're going to say," said Stanford as he grabbed his bag.

Stan and Ford looked at each other before saying in unison, "You know what happened to us?"

"Yeah we…. Wait what?!" yelled Stanford and Stanley.

"We decided if we tell maybe you can fix our mistakes," said Stan as he gave some Stancakes.

"What about Mabel and Dipper?" asked Stanley with worried eyes.

"We want you guys to take the risk," said Mabel as he put a reassuring hand on Stanley and Stanford's shoulders.

"If anyone can make the perfect future it's you two," said Dipper.

Everything was quiet till someone heard a sniffle. They looked and saw Stanley starting to tear up. Stanley said, "You knuckleheads are crazy!"

* * *

After telling their whole story Stanley and Stanford looked at each other with shocked looks with the occasionally tearful eyes. After they explained the whole story Stanford and Stanley hugged each other and their future selves.

"So you kids ready to go home?" asked Ford as he showed off the tape measure.

Stanford was about to grab it before Stanley stopped him. Stanley requested, "May I talk with Sixer for a moment?"

"Uh sure," replied Ford looking at Stan who just shrugged.

When Stanley and Stanford were alone Stanford asked, "What's the hold up?"

"I just got a genius idea!" said Stanley excitedly.

"What is it?"

"Okay. Here me out. Why should we leave so soon? Why not have some fun?" pitched Stanley as he thought about all the possibilities.

"It's good but we have to go back eventually," said Stanford.

"Yeah yeah I know _that._ But what if you know have some family fun," said Stanley as Stanford suddenly looked away not wishing to have that kind of hope. "Come on Ford, when are _we_ going to have this kind of family? You want it know when we are still kids and can do more or when we're old farts and can't do as much?"

Stanford thought about it and said, "Alright. Let's go ask."

"YES!"

They walked were about to walk in but soon Mabel and Dipper fell on their stomachs with sheepish smiles. "Uh hey Stanford, Stanley."

"Were you two listening?" asked Stanford with a disapproving look.

"Maybe….okay yes," said Mabel with guilty look but with a smile.

"So do you think their going to say yes?" asked Stanley.

"We are," said a gruff voice from behind them. They all jumped to see Stan and Ford behind them with a smile.

"YES!" yelled the the two pair of twins.

"So who's ready to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?" asked Stan where they all cheered but Stanford let out a quiet 'Wait a second.'

* * *

Throughout the day the Pines Family did all the stuff Stanford and Stanley ever wanted to have in a family vacation like go fishing.

" _Hey Sixer check out this bass I caught!" said Stanley as he showed his catch._

" _Actually Lee, that's a trout," corrected Stanford as he looked through his 'Types of Fish' Book._

" _A rainbow trout to be precise," corrected Ford as he took a closer look at it._

" _Wow way to nerd it up you two," groaned Stan as he facepalmed. "Hey who wants to hear a joke?"_

" _NO!" yelled Dipper and Mabel as they saw Stan beginning to grab his joke book._

After fishing they went to a nearby fair.

 _As they walked around they saw a carney with various of prizes but one of them caught Stanford's eyes. A stuffed alien._

" _That's so cool! Too bad I have I suck at these games," said Stanford dejectedly._

" _Aww don't worry Fordsie we can win it for you," said Mabel as she placed twenty dollars down for the two pair of twins._

" _Alright the way you win is knock down that little spaceship over there," said the Carney._

 _They all took a shot but when Stanley hit it he yelled, "I got it! Pay up Carney!"_

" _Actually you_ _ **hit**_ _it. You didn't_ _ **knock**_ _it down so no prize," said the Carney._

" _Let me take a crack at it kids," said Stan as he placed a dollar down._

" _You get four tries," said the Carney._

" _Won't need it," said Stan as he wound up the ball and threw it….right at the Carney's head causing him to get knocked out. "GET THE PRIZE AND RUN!"_

 _The Pines Family laughed while Ford scolded his twin for teaching the kids to cheat._

After a whole half hour of scolding Stanley they went to arcade.

 _The Family set up in the Skee Ball Machines._

" _I didn't think they would keep these!" said Stanley excitedly._

" _Yeah this town loves being old fashion like Pioneer Day," commented Dipper as he thought back on that day._

 _Stan and Ford groaned, "Ugh I hate that day."_

After a couple games they headed to the pool to cool off.

" _This is the life," sighed Stanley as he floated in the pool._

" _The pool is great. Especially better than that Glass Shard Beach," said Stanford as he looked at the clear water._

" _Oh that pool was gross never mention it again kid," commented Stan as he shuddered at the memory._

" _Sigh, I remember my epic summer romance here," sighed Mabel as she thought about Mermando._

" _Oh yeah, you never told me about him," said Ford from his book._

" _Oh he's just a beautiful merman," sighed Mabel dreamily._

" _Merman?!" shouted everyone except Dipper._

" _Oh my, this leads to many questions," said Stanford as his eyes glowed with excitement. "Like how do they AH!"_

" _Haha enough with the smarts Poindexter! Time for a Chicken Fight!" yelled Stanley as he went under Mabel to put her on his shoulders._

" _What! No fair!" yelled Stanford as he jumped on Dipper's shoulders._

After they dried off they headed to the miniature golf course.

" _Alright boys you going to see the Miniature Golfing Queen," said Mabel as she showed off her skills and got a hole in one._

" _Whoa!" awed the young Stan Twins._

" _Looks like the those little guys didn't hold a grudge," commented Dipper as they thought about the Lilli-putt-ians._

After a couple rounds of golf they all went back to the Shack.

"Man that was the greatest time ever!" cheered Stanley as pumped his fists.

"Totally best family vacation ever!" agreed Stanford.

Their excitement slowly died as they looked at the sun setting. They looked at their older selves with sad looks as Ford handed them the tape measure. "It's time."

"Pun unintended," said Stan.

Mabel and Dipper walked over giving the twins a hug.

"Goodbye Little Stans," said Mabel with tears in her eyes.

"See ya later," said Dipper as he covered his eyes with his hat.

Stanford and Stanley held onto the tape measure as they pulled it together as they said, "See you later."

* * *

"AHH!" yelled Ford and Stan as they landed in an empty spot of land. They dusted themselves as they looked around the area.

"Hard to believe that this is going to be tourist spot," commented Stan as he was about to put the tape measure in his pocket before Ford stopped him. "What?"

"Let's bury it," said Ford with a serious glint in his eyes.

"Why?"

Ford smiled slightly as he said, "We should bury right here. We know we're going to come back. It could also be a safety precaution in case you know."

Stan looked into the sky thinking back at the twins. "I guess you're right, like usual, so where should we put it?"

Ford looked around till he saw a spot by the edge of the clearing. "There!"

They walked over to the spot and beginning to dig a hole with their hands. They placed the time measure in an extra shirt and placed it gently in the hole covering it slowly. They then walked back to town. They finally found the motel where they saw Ma and Pa packing stuff in the car.

"Uh Ma? Pa? What are you doin?" asked Stan who saw their parents look at his kids.

"We are leaving. The possible customer rejected us," said Pa as he went inside the car.

"Dumb Northwests," said Ma as she saw the twins' dirty hands. "What happened to ya hands?"

"Oh uh we got into a fight," lied Stan as he hid his hands.

"Uh huh. So why is either of you still standin? Hmmm usually one of you is more beat up?" asked Ma as she could see a lie a mile away.

"Fine you caught us. We made some friends and got a little dirty," half-lied Ford as he looked away.

Ma looked at them with a skeptic look but shrugged it off as she entered the car.

Stan looked at Ford with a sly look as he said, "You've been spendin time with my future self I can see."

"I guess being natural liars run in the family," said Ford with a smile as they jumped in car.

"So you kids had fun?" asked Ma as she looked at her boys.

They looked at each other before nodding.

"It was cool."

"I had fun."

The family drove away as Stan and Ford looked back at their future home.

* * *

~August 31, 1999~

Stan and Ford paced in the waiting room. As a doctor announces, "Pines Family?"

Stan and Ford rushed in while an elderly man having a slight resemblance to the twins says, "Hey! It's my grandkids I get first dibs!"

The older twins looked in the delivery room and saw Mr and Mrs Pines as they held a girl and boy in their hands. Mr Pines as he greeted, "Hey Uncle Stan, Ford. Want to meet the twins?"

"Why of course," said Ford as he gently grabbed the baby Dipper. "Why hello Little Dipper. I'm Great Uncle Ford."

"Little Dipper? Where did you get that name from? His name is Mason Pines though he's the younger twin," chuckled Mrs Pines as she looked at her husband who just shrugged.

"And that's Mabel Pines," said Mr Pines as he saw Stan grabbed Mabel.

"How ya doin Pumpkin," said Stan as he cooed at Mabel.

"Haha, your gonna like her Uncle Stan. You should've seen her. She socked the doctor right in jaw!" cheered Mr Pines.

"Ha! That's my little fighter!" cheered Stan as Mabel laughed.

"Hey! I want to see my grandkids too!" yelled Shermie as he walked over to Mabel but Stan kept her away. "Uh, Stanley?"

"Just five more minutes Shermie," said Stan as he held him back as he kept Mabel away from him.

"Fine," grumbled Shermie as he tried to reach for Dipper but Ford moved him away.

"If Stan can have five minutes with Mabel then I can have at the least _ten_ minutes with a fellow weird birth child like Dip-Mason," argued Ford as he kept away from Shermie as well.

Shermie looked at his son and daughter-in-law with a weird look. They both shrugged. Shermie gave his brothers an annoyed look as he said, "Come on you two they're _my_ grandkids!"

"Well their twins like us!"

"Come on! You can hold them after!"

"No Shermie! We bonded with the twins!"

"HOW! They've been born for a little over five minutes!"

"None of your business!"

Shermie then began to chase them as Mr Pines said, "Uh what about us?"

The three them looked at him and said in unison, "You're raising them. You have all the time."

They continued to chase each other as Mr Pines yelled, "Dad! Uncle Stan! Uncle Ford!"

"Hehe guess it runs in the family," said Mrs Pines as she watched the men of family chase after the twins.

* * *

~Summer of 2012~

At a bus stop in Gravity Falls, Oregon where Stan and Ford waited for the twins.

"You excited Ford?" asked Stan nervously as he looked at the distance for the bus.

"Of course been excited since we left the past," answered Ford as he looked at his watch.

"Oh boy! I think I see them!" shouted Stan as a bus came by.

"Come on Dipper! Hurry up!" yelled Mabel as her eyes sparkled with joy as she saw her Grunkles.

"I'm coming!" yelled back Dipper as he saw his Great Uncles.

"Hello, ya gremlins!" greeted Stan as he noogied his niece and nephew.

"So are you Great Uncle Stanley or Stanford?" asked Dipper not seeing Ford grabbing their luggage.

"Heh, please call me your Grunkle Stan!" said Stan with a wink.

"But that didn't answer my question," mumbled Dipper.

"Hehe he's Stanley. I'm Stanford but please call me Ford," said Ford as he brought the luggage.

They gasp as they saw they were twins.

"You guys are…."

"Twins?!"

"What ya parents never told ya knuckleheads?" asked Stan with a smirk.

"No. They kinda just slapped some sunscreen on our noses and gave our bags and basically shipped us up North here," answered Dipper.

"Oh….well come on let's get inside the Stanmobile," said Stan as he opened the door for the kids.

They jumped in the car as Dipper looked at nature grumpily while Mabel's eyes glistened with excitement.

"So Dipper? Um I heard you're into the more weirder things in life?" asked Ford awkwardly hoping he wasn't too different from the one he met when he was young.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me you're not going to judge me," begged Dipper as he covered his face with his hat.

"No! No of course not. Hehe one weirdo to another," said Ford quickly as he showed off his hand.

"Gasp! Six fingers! That's an extra finger cooler!" said Mabel as she shook Dipper slightly.

"Wow. That's pretty cool Great Uncle Ford," said Dipper as he slightly rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah yeah glad ya nerds are getting along just fine," said Stan as he rolled his eyes before his eyes widen. "No nerd games in the living room ya hear me!"

"Come on Stanley what's wrong with some Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons?" asked Ford knowing with that simple question Dipper would leave any sadness in his body.

Dipper soon let an ear piercing squeal which caused Stan violently turned the car with a shout. "Hoped you kids had your seat belts on. Holy Moses kid what was that?"

"Sorry Grunkle Stan. It's just really good to know that someone plays DD and More D," apologized Dipper as his eyes were filled with joy.

"So what are we going to do this summer Grunkles?" asked Mabel.

"Well family stuff and helping me in the Shack," answered Stan as he drove into town.

"The Shack?" asked Dipper with narrow eyes.

"Oh just a tourist spot," said Stan avoiding his eyes.

"Cough, tourist trap, cough," coughed Ford as the twins giggled slightly as Stan glared at his twin.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Wait if you run a tourist spot. Can we see it? Please!" begged Mabel.

"Well you're gonna see it anyway it's kinda a neighbor to where we live," said Stan as he avoided saying where it really was.

"Oh. So what is your tourist trap about anyway?" asked Dipper.

"Oh you know the weird stuff like uh a Sascrotch," said Stan which made Dipper cringe.

"So fake things," grumbled Dipper as he sank in his seat.

"Trust me. I did not approve of it at first," grumbled Ford.

After driving for a few minutes they finally arrived at the Shack. Dipper then saw a chubby man child at the door. He saw the car and said, "Hey Mr Pineses!"

"Soos put the kids stuff up in attic!" ordered Stan as he pointed to the trunk.

"Yes! Mr Pines!"

"That kids is Soos, he's the handyman," said Ford as he showed the Shack.

When they entered they saw a redhead reading a magazine. She looked up for a second before greeting, "Sup Mr Pines, Dr Pines."

"That's Wendy," said Ford pointing before they heard an explosion in the kitchen.

"Uh who's in the kitchen?" asked Dipper looking a little nervous.

"Oh just the Mrs," sighed Stan happily.

"There is a Mrs Pines! Mom and Dad never told us you were married!" squealed Mabel as she hopped excitedly.

"Yeah, it thanks to _this_ guy I was able to get her," said Stan as he pointed to Ford who had a sheepish smile.

"Not really. I just proved your theory that guy wasn't what he seems," said Ford as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Stanley! I hear new voices is that the twins?" called a feminine voice. A woman came in with short greying brown hair with a flower pin. She wore a purple cardigan over a white top, a blue skirt, and knee high socks with black Mary Janes.

"Heya Carla baby," greeted Stanley as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I guess you can call her Grauntie Carla, but I personally call her Hotpants," whispered Ford as he turned Dipper and Mabel before his twin and his wife began to kiss.

"Why do you call Hotpants?" asked Dipper as Ford pushed them into the living room.

"That's story for another time," answered Ford.

Suddenly an explosion came from the basement. A woman came from the basement as she coughed out some smoke as she cleared her goggles. Her greying blonde hair in a bun with a lab coat. She looked and saw Ford as she greeted, "Heya, honey. Just a little miscalculation downstairs."

"Oh my gosh! You have a wife!" squealed Mabel as she tugged on Ford's sweater.

"Hehe yeah. Let's just say having Stan with me during my later teen years gave me more confidence," said Ford as he rubbed his head embarrassing.

"Not that I minded your cute nerdiness," said the woman with a wink and smirk. "Name's Adeline by the way. You call me Addi though."

"Can I call you Grauntie Addi?" asked Mabel with bright eyes.

"Uh sure why not," said Addi with a smile as she kissed Ford on the cheek.

Dipper looked down to the basement as he asked, "What's down there?"

"Just our lab, and from baby pictures Ford has shown me your Dipper," answered Addi as she looked at Dipper who blushed.

"Oh do you know me!" asked Mabel with a smile.

"Hmm bubbly personality and you look like a born fighter so I'm going to guess Mabel," answered Addi with a sly smile.

"You know me! Yay!" cheered Mabel as she hugged Addi.

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" yelled Carla.

Addi and Ford walked into the kitchen as Mabel smiled at Dipper as she said, "Dipper! This is going to be the best Summer Ever!"

Dipper looked at the family they were seeing at the family they were going to stay at he smiled, "Yeah I think you maybe right."

They walked in the kitchen sitting in dining table as Carla placed a tray of brownies by the window no one in the family noticing a tall red pointy hat peeking out.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you guys like this final chapter it's basically what if the fight never happened, also Addi belongs to hntrgurl13 who is amazing. This will become a future AU which I have no idea will be called at the moment. Though keep an eye out for two other stories one is a Starla story called "Summer Nights" and a Mabel and Mermando, which there is hardly any fics, called "I'll Work My Back to You Mabe". There is also some other stories in other fandoms like an AtLA and LoK crossover some ADJL fics. See ya guys later for seeing through my first completed story.**

 **I want to thank Hanzura, coronadomontes, Fantasy Female Freak, Ella Le Hissy, Maximal7x13, Addicted to total drama, palemoonlight013, and all my Guest Readers. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy Hanukkah!**


End file.
